Mía
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Todo en ella era de él y para él, solamente para él, así de simple.


** Mía**

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi, contrario a al fic que si es mío.

* * *

Estaba recostado contra el tronco de su árbol de sakuras favorito leyendo un manga, y a diferencia de otros días hoy se podía apreciar, si lo miraban minuciosamente, una sonrisa imperceptible en el bello rostro de Natsume Hyuga, ¿La razón? Una alegre castaña.

— _¡No soy nada tuyo, estúpido!_ _—_recordó con diversión lo que la chica le había dicho antes de irse con Imai.

Sus palabras furiosas le habían dado gracia, y sintió cierto orgullo al notar que, aunque fue casi imaginario, su voz había temblado, no mucho ya que ella lo trato de ocultar. La sonrisa del azabache creció sólo un poco más, le gustaba el saber que él era el causante de esos gestos y acciones en la chica de ojos avellana, ella era de él, aunque lo negara, esa castaña enojona y extravagante le pertenecía, así como cada cosa en ella, como sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas, su, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, preciosa voz, sus abrazos, su forma infantil de ser, él era dueño de ella y de hasta los enojos que ella tenía, claro ya que él los provocaba, y en especial era el dueño de esos labios, de cada beso que ella pudiera dar, simple y sencillamente ella era suya, y eso se lo había dejado más claro que agua a todos los idiotas que se le acercaban a SU Mikan.

—_Lástima que no les pude quemar de gravedad._ _—_pensó al echar un suspiro. Con ganas de una siesta el azabache se puso el manga sobre la cara, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose, pero no tan profundamente.

Era un tonto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tan tranquilamente y frente a todos que ella era suya? Se sonrojo de tan sólo recordarlo pero, en vez de hacerlo por enojo, lo hizo de pura pena, por poco y le daba un golpe en la cabeza y, sinceramente, era lo menos que quería, volvió a ruborizarse al recordar el para nada casto beso que el chico de ojos rojos le había propinado.

—_Parezco tonta._ _—pensó para sí, tenía el ceño fruncido._

—_Y lo estás buscando después de gritarle e irte echa una furia._ _—le recordó su sabia conciencia._

Y los colores le volvieron a subir pero esta vez con más intensidad que antes, y a pesar de estar más roja que un tomate maduro y supuestamente haberse enojado con el azabache lo seguía buscando sin siquiera pensarlo. Sonrió enormemente al encontrar a su objetivo, camino silenciosamente hasta llegar bajo aquel árbol de sakuras, improvistamente la cogieron de la cintura provocando que soltara un gritillo.

—¡Natsume! —medio grito la chica al darle un golpecito en el brazo al susodicho.

—¿Qué pasa _florecitas_? —pregunto con una sonrisa el azabache a su novia.

3….2….1….

—¡PERVERTIDO! —elevo el grito al cielo. ¡Estaba más roja que un tomate! —¡COMO TE ATREV…..!—no termino con su griterío porque fue callada por su chico.

Y así estuvieron por un rato, besándose con dulzura pero a la vez demandante, el oji-rojo maldijo internamente cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Tenía que admitir que adoraba ver a su castaña con los colores subidos y que estuviera abrazada a él como lo estaba ahora, simplemente lo adoraba.

—Natsume, ¿Por qué dijiste que…Etto…

—Porque eres mía de nadie más. —sentenció el chico al apropiarse nuevamente de esos labios que lo volvían loco.

Nuevamente se tuvieron que separar por la maldita falta de oxígeno, Sakura, con timidez y con los colores subidos, abrazo al azabache fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, una pequeña sonrisa se apodero del rostro de ambos, quedando así por largo rato en silencio. Ella sabía que cada vez que él le decía frente a todos que era suya lo hacía para hacerla enojar, pero cuando estaban a solas lo decía con sinceridad, tratando de demostrar que realmente la amaba, aunque en ciertas ocasiones se lo decía, y pese a todo aquello le encantaba, ¿Para qué mentir? Sí, efectivamente, ella era de él, aunque nunca se lo diría directamente, sonrió, así como él era de ella. Él también sonrió, ya tenía una idea de que pensaba su bonita novia, la abrazo por la cintura a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente.

—_Mía._ _—_pensó el chico de ojos color carmesí.

—_Tuya._ _—_pensó la castaña sonriendo.

* * *

**Hola! Eme aquí, es mi tercer one-shot en la semana. Bueno este es mi primer one-shot de Gakuen Alice y, aunque es obvio, de esta pareja, que también adoro *-*….espero que les haya gustado y si no espero que los tomatazos no sean tan duros (XD)**

**DESDE YA ¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y DEMÁS!**

**¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
